Intermitente
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Saga Cinco años'. En una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu. Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Jellal/Erza. One-shot.


**Intermitente.**

**Resumen:** 'Saga Cinco años'. En una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu. One-shot.

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel-Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox-Levvy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster-Juvia Loxar, Jellal Fernandes-Erza Scarlet.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Fluffy, Familia, Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Dedicado a:** Mi querida Bella Scullw, por toda tu paciencia que me tuviste mientras escribía cada One-shot. Eres un amor de los amores, ahora deja de ver Smallville y vuelve con nosotros a NAP ;.;. Te extrañamos mucho. Besos. Te amodoro.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

La mañana del día XX del mes XXX del año XXXX, todo Fairy Tail observaban con asombro a los que habían sido la habladuría de esa semana. Natsu Dragneel dormitaba alegremente entre los brazos de una resignada Lucy Heartfilia y murmuraba algo sobre lo cálido y suave que eran sus pechos, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y le dieran ganas de molerlo a golpes.

Por otro lado, Gajeel Redfox se encontraba agarrado firmemente de la mano de Levy McGarden quien parecía como distraída, mientras que el moreno lanzaba miradas fulminantes a todo aquél que se atreviera a ver más de lo debido a su querida protectora.

Gray Fullbuster se encontraba, por otro lado, con una vena sobresaliendo sobre su sien, mientras Juvia Loxar estaba sobre sus hombros chillando palabras de amor eterno.

Y por último, para sorpresa de la mayoría, Jellal Fernandes cargaba entre sus brazos a una adormilada Erza Scarlet quien se tallaba sus ojitos en señal de sueño. Habían tenido un viaje algo largo y movido, por lo que la niña recién era que lograse dormir un rato. De cierta forma, el cuadro se veía algo tierno, de no ser por la cara de pocos amigos que el hombre tenía.

Mirajane Strauss suspiró aliviada al ver a los cuatro al fin reunidos. Había sido una jornada estresante para su gusto y casi ni pudo sentarse a descansar mientras correteaba por saber dónde Erza y Juvia se habían metido. A la final, ambas llegaron sanas y salvas en brazos de dos personas de confianza.

―Happy ―llamó la albina―. Trae el antídoto.

El gato se posicionó a su lado con rapidez y le pasó un recipiente algo pesado.

―El maestro me ha dicho que si los rocío con esto, para mañana ya deberían estar bien ―explicó mientras, con cuidado, tomaba una especie de polvo mágico y se los echaba en la cabeza a cada uno de los niños sin mucha dificultad―. Solo queda esperar.

Alivio fue lo que sintieron los que, en ese momento, eran los protectores de los cuatro infantes.

―Pero, ¿no recordarán nada, verdad? ―preguntó Jellal, con una sonrisa algo cansina.

Mirajane sonrió.

―Claro que sí ―dijo―. Si se lo hubiesen tomado, no recordarían nada porque el efecto hubiese sido completo, pero dado que solo se les cayó encima, entonces recordaran con exactitud TODO lo que hicieron o dijeron.

Para Levy, Gray y Jellal, eso sonó a malas… muy malas noticias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el gremio, las risas y las burlas se oían por doquier mientras Natsu Dragneel se encontraba haciendo lagartijas en una esquina a modo de castigo con una Erza Scarlet, muy furiosa por cierto, sobre él. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba haciendo el pobre chico, pero debían ser bastantes dado que ya estaba comenzando a pedir clemencia y perdón por los pecados cometidos.

Aunque la verdad, Dragneel no sentía que hubiese cometido alguno en específico.

¡Vamos! Si solo había sido una de sus pequeñísimas metidas de pata que desencadenaban ciertos problemas que a la final eran solucionados sin muchos contratiempos. Sus brazos le temblaban mientras el sudor bajaba por sus sienes y la voz burlona de Happy contaba mil quinientos cincuenta y un lagartijas. Puta madre, todavía le quedaban mil más y tener a Titania encima no ayudaba mucho.

―¡Cl-clemencia, Erza! ―chilló entre dientes, pero en respuesta una espada fue colocada sobre su yugular.

Tragó pesado y vio con recelo como Mirajane le traía un postre de fresas a su queridísima amiga pelirroja.

―¡Mira, ayuda!

La susodicha se inclinó a nivel de su persona y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

―Para nada. ¿Sabes cuantas carreras tuve que dar por ti? ―respondió la albina, con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Bien, vale. Lo entendía, quizás sí la había fregado un poquito más de lo normal.

Si algo había aprendido Natsu Dragneel era a no volver a jugar, corretear o meterse con fórmulas desconocidas ya que eso le traería serios problemas. Demasiados para los que comúnmente contraía.

―Repíte el sermón que te he enseñado ―ordenó la pelirroja mientras lo miraba con aura asesina.

Natsu, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, entre gimoteos y lágrimas de cocodrilo comenzó:

―Y-yo, Natsu Dragneel, juro solemnemente que no me volveré a meter con pócimas desconocidas al menos que sea estrictamente necesario o sino Erza Scarlet tiene todo el permiso de castrarme.

―Buen chico. ―Erza palmeó su cabeza con una sonrisa―. Ahora sigue haciendo las lagartijas.

Asintiendo bajito, el susodicho siguió la rutina mientras la sonrisa burlona de Gray Fullbuster se posaba sobre sus labios.

―¿Solo lagartijas? Deberías mandarle a dar cien vueltas por toda Magnolia ―sugirió con cierta acidez.

―¿Nada más eso, Gray? ―Gajeel miró a Salamander con aura asesina―. ¿Por qué mejor no lo mandamos a que rete al maestro y a Laxus juntos? _Estoy seguro que admiraré la vista_.

Natsu palideció ante las horripilantes sugerencias de sus amigos.

―¿Por qué no mejor lo mandan a recorrer todo el mundo en ferrocarril? ―comentó Happy, para echarle más leña al fuego.

―¡Tú no me ayudas nada! ―chilló Natsu despavorido.

―Silencio ―sentenció Titania, apuntando con el tenedor a los tres que habían hablado―. Mi castigo, mis reglas. Happy, ¿cuántas lagartijas lleva?

El gato azul miró al pobre Natsu pálido y al borde del colapso.

―Novecientas noventa y nueva ―replicó el gato con malicia.

―¡¿Qué mierda?! ―exclamó el chico de cabellos rosas―¡Si antes llevaba más!

―Natsu, silencio. ―Erza lo miró con su aura asesina―. Todavía te faltan muchísimas más según la cuenta de Happy.

―¿Le crees más al gato que a mí?

Erza miró a Happy quien puso carita de gatito tierno y luego a Natsu, todo sudoroso y cansado.

―Happy nunca me mentiría. Además, no fue él quien nos metió en semejante lío ―rechinó sus dientes.

Natsu tragó seco. Maldito gato traidor.

―De hecho, Erza, Natsu terminó hace unas doscientas lagartijas atrás.

El susodicho miró hacia las mesas cercanas, donde su salvador tomaba una taza de té con tranquilidad mientras leía el periódico de Magnolia. La pelirroja se sonrojó súbitamente, sin pedir muchas explicaciones a nadie, se bajó de Natsu y le hizo la seña para que parara.

―Jellal, no deberías apoyarlo ―murmuró apartando la vista y cruzándose de brazos.

―No lo apoyo ―corrigió―. Solo trato de ser justo. Además, ya dijo que lo sentía.

Exaltado y agradecido, Natsu salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de su salvador, quien lo miró con cierta pena.

―¡Protégeme, Jellal! ―chilló―. ¡Tú eres el único que puede calmarla!

―Eso te pasa a ti por andar jugando con las que no deberías ―aclaró con una sonrisa, mientras Erza lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Natsu suspiró y, justo cuando iba a levantarse para salir de su escondite, Gajeel lo levantó y lo miró con rabia.

―¿Ya terminaste tu castigo, no? ―le dijo a Erza―Supongo que es mi turno.

Gray dio unos pasos al frente.

―Claro, y después sigo yo.

Natsu lo miró ofendido.

―¡Yo a ti no te hice ni una mierda! ―chilló, apuntándolo con el dedo, luego, en un rápido movimiento, pateó a Gajeel en la cara para liberarse y salir corriendo.

―¡Vuelve acá, maldito Salamander! ―exclamó Redfox persiguiéndolo y lanzándole cualquier cosa lo primero que se atravesara en su camino.

―¡Natsu, no huyas maldito cobarde! ―decía Gray más atrás.

Natsu les mostró el dedo del medio en respuesta. No entendía, ¿por qué mierda todos andaban tan furiosos con él? ¡Vale! Por su culpa habían terminado en un estado bastante vulnerable, pero él que recordase no la pasó tan mal como para querer castrar a alguien, como en el caso de Erza.

¿Y por qué carajos Gray también quería su cabeza?

―¡Juvia! ―chilló cuando divisó a la muchacha de cabellos azules. La única cuerda que no parecía furiosa con él por haberla convertido en una pequeña niña de cinco años ―. Gray está como loco. ¡Cálmalo!

La susodicha parpadeó confundida al oír la exclamación de Natsu antes de que sus colores se le subieran al rostro.

―¡J-Juvia no sabe cómo hacer eso! ―aclaró rápido. El Salamander, al ver que ella se levantaba y trataba de huir, apuró el paso y la agarró por el brazo.

A la lejanía, Gray observó aquello, pero desde otro punto de vista. Algo así como si Natsu se le estuviese declarando a la Loxar. Sin saber por qué, su sangre comenzó a hervir.

―Juvia… te lo pido… ―La voz de Natsu tampoco ayudaba a calmarle demasiado.

Maldito hijo de su mamá, ¿acaso quería quitarle lo que ya era de él?

―¡Natsu! ―gritó furioso, preparando un ataque de magia.

―¡A la mierda, Gray! ―Natsu lo miró escondiéndose detrás de Juvia―¿Qué te pasa?

―Aléjate de ella ―rechinó―. Es mía.

El Dragneel parpadeó confundido, mientras Juvia y el noventa por ciento del gremio abría la boca, sorprendidos de aquella rara declaración que estaba aconteciendo.

―¿Tuya? ―Natsu arqueó una ceja―Ni que ya la hubieses besado.

Silencio.

Gray abrió la boca para refutar, pero ciertas memorias se le amontonaron en su mente.

_"―¿Puede Juvia besar al señor Gray?_

_Desprevenido, sorprendido y sonrojado, el moreno solo pudo emitir un pequeño '¿eh?' antes de que la niña saltara sobre él."_

―A-ah… yo…

Esta vez el silencio se hizo más prolongado, mientras más de uno casi se desmayaba de la impresión. Natsu miró a Juvia, quien, sonrojada comenzaba a murmurar algo sobre besos robados, lluvias, lindas palabras, Gray-sama.

―¡No me digas que te aprovechaste de la pobre de Juvia cuando estaba confundida! ―exclamó Mirajane, palmeando una de sus mejillas―. ¡Pero si era una niña de cinco años!

―¡Cl-claro que no! ―refutó Gray rápidamente, al ver que todos lo miraban con cierto temor. A la distancia, Bisca escondió a Asuka detrás de ella. ―¡V-vamos, Juvia, diles que no es cierto!

Pero Juvia estaba en el 'Gruvialandia', la tierra donde Gray y ella eran la mejor pareja del mundo y, mientras recordaba qué había sucedido durante la estancia de ambos en aquella cueva, solo la hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar y murmurara:

―Solo fue un pequeño beso robado, cuando estaba no prestaba atención. ―Claro, pero le faltó aclarar que ella fue la atacante y no al revés.

Y mientras todas las miradas estaban posadas en Gray, quien ahora había quedado como un pedófilo pervertido en potencia y Juvia como la pobre en inocente alma de Dios, Natsu aprovechó a escabullirse por entre las mesas.

Tenía el leve presentimiento de que la cosa pudo haber sido al revés, pero no se iba a quedar a aclarar nada. Mientras más rápido huyera, mucho mejor.

Sin querer, terminó debajo de las piernas de la pequeña Levy, quien seguía atenta a todo le melodrama que hacían Gray y Juvia a la lejanía. Por lo que no sintió llegar a Natsu por debajo y el de cabellos rosas ignoraba de quien eran aquellas lindas piernas por donde se estaba escabullendo.

Súbitamente, alguien lo haló por las piernas, sacándolo debajo de la mesa y estampándolo contra la pared más cercana.

―¡Pervertido! ―exclamó Gajeel mientras lo miraba con una vena marcada en la sien, notablemente molesto―¡Querías aprovecharte de Levy dado que no está prestando atención!

La aludida, quien solo acababa de notar a Natsu por cómo Gajeel lo sacó, se sonrojó visiblemente.

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó ofendido el Dragneel―. Aunque puede que haya echado una leve vista por sus piernas. ¿Sabías que tiene un lunar en…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Gajeel le lanzó una silla, acertando el golpe en el proceso.

―¡Gajeel! ―chilló Levy, horrorizada ante el ataque.

―¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a verla con tus cochinos ojos? ―gruñó irritado mientras Natsu se levantaba algo aturdido.

―¡Deja lo violento! ―. Bueno, Natsu no era el mejor para decirles a las personas cuando dejar la violencia―. No eres su esposo, pendejo.

Silencio.

Gajeel miró a Levy, Levy miró a Gajeel.

Natsu miró a ambos y Mirajane –la manzana de la discordia de los chismes- salió de la nada y exclamó con fuerza:

―¡No me digas que le pediste matrimonio a Levy, Gajeel!

Súbitamente, los ojos de todos los presentes, dejaron de enfocarse en la discusión de Gray y Juvia –hasta los susodichos se callaron-, y voltearon a ver el nuevo gran chisme del día.

―¡D-deja de decir estupideces! ―fue la respuesta inmediata de un sonrojado Gajeel. A su lado, Levy negaba enérgicamente todo lo dicho por la albina

Las cabezas giraron hacía la albina, quien seguía sonriendo como si nada.

―Pero sí tengo un testigo ―contraatacó Mirajane, señalando a un Panther Lily que tomaba un jugo de kiwi―. Y creo fervientemente en que Lily, un gato educado y sincero, noble y verídico, jamás nos mentiría.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Lily, esperando pacientemente a que terminara de tomar el último trago del jugo. El gato suspiró un momento y miró fijamente a Gajeel.

―Le pediste matrimonio. _Tres veces_. Aunque ninguna me impactó más como la primera, por supuesto.

Gajeel abrió la boca para refutar, pero puta madre, la cabeza no estaba a su favor.

_"―Nee, Levy ―comenzó el niño, viéndola con una seriedad que hizo sentir a la aludida que era el Gajeel Redfox, la versión adulta, quien hablaba―. Tal vez ahorita no sea tan alto y tan fuerte, pero cuando sea grande como Panther Lily… cásate conmigo, yo te protegeré."_

Levy se puso colorada de pies a cabeza y comenzó a mirar el piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Mientras Mirajane le volvía a servir otro jugo de Kiwi a Lily, dando a entender cómo había logrado la Strauss obtener la información.

―¡¿Me vendiste por un jugo?! ―exclamó Gajeel furioso.

―Es jugo de kiwi ―dijo Lily, como si fuera una gran novedad―. Es gratis.

Al oír decir eso, todo el mundo comenzó a asentir mientras le daban la razón al gato negro. Es decir, ¿no todos los días te dan jugo de Kiwi gratis o sí?

―¡Pero igual eso no vale tanto como nuestra amistad! ―chilló el moreno.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

―Ese no es el punto aquí ―aclaró la Strauss―. Lo importante es que asumas tus responsabilidades como hombre y tomes la mano de Levy en matrimonio.

Ambos implicados abrieron la boca de par en par, mientras el gremio entero se le abalanzaba encima y chillaban emocionados. Los hombres, rodeaban a Gajeel exigiendo una despedida de solteros como Dios mandaba y las chicas, comandadas por Mirajane, apretujaban a una Levy casi al borde del desmayo, para exigir comenzar las preparaciones de un matrimonio aún no aceptado y que, parecía, iba a seguir en pie hasta que alguno –o los dos- pudiera aclarar todo ese malentendido.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio no pensadas. Aunque tal vez eso no fuera tal malo.

Por otro lado, Natsu aprovechó el nuevo despelote formado y salió corriendo lejos de allí, terminando a parar en la mesa que Crime Sorciere estaban ocupando junto a Erza y Lucy, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de toda aquella extraña y despelotada situación.

―¡Estoy muerto! ―soltó cansino, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

―O, créeme que lo estás. ―El aura negra de Erza lo asustó de tal forma que salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de Lucy.

―Cálmate, Erza ―comentó la rubia aguantando la risa―. Natsu ya ha sufrido mucho por hoy.

Ultear y Meredy se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reírse.

―Natsu parece que tienes un imán para atraer problemas ―dijo la más pequeña del grupo, con una sonrisa―. Deberías aprender a ser más cuidadoso.

―Como nosotros, por ejemplo. ―Ultear le guiñó el ojo.

―Si cuando te refieres a ser cuidadosos es a andar metiéndose en festivales donde mucha gente las ve, pues están haciendo un excelente trabajo ―bufó Jellal.

―Que tú seas un amargado, no significa que nosotras tengamos que rebajarnos a tú nivel ―aclaró Ultear, sacándole la lengua.

―Además, por lo menos no somos asaltacunas ―comentó Meredy con una sonrisa tan tierna, que a veces costara creer que alguien como ella fuera a sabotear la paz de la mesa―¿Verdad, Erza-san?

Erza, quien en ese momento tomaba un poco de agua, terminó escupiéndola en la cara de Lucy.

―¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ―exclamó sonrojada. A su lado, Jellal le hizo señas para que cerrara la boca.

―Pero si tú fuiste la que dijiste que quería hijos ―Ultear sonrió maliciosa―. Más de cinco, si mi memoria no falla.

_"―Por cierto― volvió a hablar la niña, corriendo a sentarse en su regazo. Tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y sonrió con timidez― nunca tuve familia, así que quiero que la mía sea numerosa._

_―¿Eh? ―fue lo único que él pudo decir._

_―Más de cinco, esa es mi decisión ―declaró la pequeña antes de plantar sus labios sobre los de aquél sorprendido hombre."_

―¡Cállate! ―Roja de vergüenza, Erza escondió su rostro bajo sus manos. A su lado, Jellal murmuró algo sonrojado como 'puta vida'.

―Entonces, por eso era todo el alboroto ―dijo Natsu a la final, ignorando el aura oscura que comenzaba a crecer alrededor de Erza―. Es decir, yo pensé que había sido algo más grave, como que casi mueren por culpa de un ataque o que se yo. ―Se rascó la cabeza―Pero todo el alboroto es porque, sin querer queriendo, se le confesaron a la persona que amaban. ¡Por favor! Es tan patético como que…

Antes de que Lucy, quien había presentido cómo terminaría aquello, pudiera advertirle sobre que debería callarse por su propio bien, Erza se levantó de la mesa y de un solo golpe lo mandó a volar lejos de Fairy Tail. Estaba molesta, furiosa, casi tenía ganas de ir a por él y devolverlo al gremio de otro golpe más, pero internamente sabía que Natsu tenía razón.

―Es un estúpido ―siseó Erza, mientras Ultear y Meredy reían a carcajadas como siempre lo hacían. A su lado, Jellal suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―¿No crees que se te ha pasado un poco la mano?

―Para nada…

Se miraron fijamente, sin saber muy bien que decir, antes de sonrojarse violentamente y voltear la vista hacia otro lado. Sí, su relación aún era algo embarazosa y no se trataba por el hecho de que ambos habían tratado de matarse mutuamente con anterioridad.

―Sabes, Jellal, he estado pensando que Claudia es un nombre muy lindo para una niña. ¿Qué opinas?

―Pienso, Erza, que tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Pero eso no impedía que ambos pudieran fantasear con su burbuja rosa de la felicidad y que Erza ya fuera pensando el nombre de los tantos niños que fueran a tener en su mundo imaginario perfecto.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia suspiró cansinamente mientras observaba a Natsu flotar en el pequeño estanque a donde había terminado a parar. Internamente se preguntó el porqué se levantó en silencio de la mesa donde se encontraba y había salido en su búsqueda. Tal vez, influía el hecho de haber cuidado de él por unos cuantos días mientras estuvo con su pequeño problema de niñez.

Le costaba creer que un niño tan tierno se convirtiese en ese mono idiota que no sabía medir sus palabras.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

―¿Vas a quedarte allí? ―le preguntó.

La verdad, no estaba inconsciente como pensó que lo hallaría, más sin embargo seguía en el estanque, flotando, y mirando el cielo con una expresión pensativa.

―Dime, Lucy, ¿de verdad crees que me odian?

―Para nada ―sonrió―. Solo que, como tú dijiste, han dicho cosas que –en un estado normal- lo más probable jamás dirían.

Natsu suspiró y nadó hasta la orilla donde Lucy le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir con mayor facilidad.

―Estás todo empapado, no debiste meterte con Erza más de lo debido ―murmuró la chica con el ceño fruncido.

―Lucy… ―comenzó Natsu, aún indeciso en cómo decir lo que deseaba soltar―. Eres la mejor.

Sorprendida, la rubia lo miró perplejo. ¿Por qué le agradecía?

―¿A qué te refieres?

La miró fijamente al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara, mientras sonreía abiertamente como siempre lo hacía.

―Simplemente quiero decir que serías la mejor mamá del mundo. ―Palmeó su cabeza, en un gesto amistoso―. Estoy seguro que a nuestro futuro hijo le encantará dormir en tu regazo.

Le tomó un minuto a Lucy comprender aquella extraña declaración, le tomó otro notar que Natsu se alejaba lentamente, pero no tardó nada en alcanzarlo mientras gritaba su nombre y saltaba a sus brazos. Lucy había deseado robarle un pequeño beso al Natsu de niño, pero disfrutar de los labios del chico en su edad actual no tenía precio.

Además, no iría presa por tratar de robar la inocencia a un inocente niño de cinco años.

Porque a la final todo se trataba de una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu.

* * *

**Saga Cinco Años**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, con esto termino esta pequeña saga lol. La verdad he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola :). Espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Como dije al principio, le dedico este último OS a mi querida amiga y escritora Bella Scullw, a veces no sé cómo me soporta cuando entro en mis delirios locos XD. ¡Te quiero, Bella!. Un saludo.

Ahora sí, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas, se les quiere mucho y me retiro no sin antes recordarles dos cosas: 1° No se olviden de dejar su opinión y 2°:

La Saga Cinco Años consta de cinco One-shots que ya están publicados

-**Pequeño**: Al verlo allí, tan pequeño e indefenso durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.

-**Enano**: Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot.

-**Inocente**: Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios. Gray/Juvia. One-shot.

-**Hermoso**: Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco. Jellal/Erza. One-shot

**-Intermitente: **En una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu. One-shot.

Si aún no se han pasado por alguno y dejado su opinión, ¿qué esperan? :D.

Se les quiere.

Ama-chan off


End file.
